This invention relates to rodent control devices and more particularly, to an alarm housing for providing an indication of when a rodent trap has been actuated.
The long known spring actuated rodent trap remains one of the simplest and best devices for rodent control. The spring actuated trap is inexpensive, easily operated and installed, and relatively satisfactory in its operation. However when a large number of such traps are utilized in an area continuous surveillance is necessary in order to locate and reset traps which have been actuated either by a rodent or other means and which may or may not have actually caught a rodent, since a sprung trap is no longer effective. Periodic inspection of all traps has its drawbacks, unless the inspection is at very short intervals, and frequent inspection of course increases the cost of operating the rodent control system.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and reliable arrangement for continuously monitoring the condition of traps, thereby eliminating the necessity for visual inspection of all traps either on a periodic basis or random basis.
It is a particular object of the invention to provide an alarm housing for a rodent control device having an electrical switch carried in a frame in which the rodent trap is inserted. A further object is to provide for such a structure wherein tripping of the trap actuates the electrical switch thereby providing an alarm indication through an appropriate electrical circuit.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.